<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinco Años Menos by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396870">Cinco Años Menos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulma quiere verse bonita, Bulma se escabulle en la noche, Drama, Esferas del Dragón, F/M, Fluff, Pero desconfía, Vegeta ama a Bulma, Vegeta no quiere desconfiar de Bulma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dirigió hacia la sala pero estaba en penumbras, después fue a la cocina y por último al laboratorio de Bulma pero no había rastro de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al príncipe y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, así que optó por localizar el ki de su esposa. La sorpresa de Vegeta fue aún mayor cuando la localizó a kilómetros fuera de la capital del norte. (DBZ Super: Broly).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinco Años Menos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otro día de extenuante entrenamiento terminó para Vegeta. El príncipe apagaba la cámara de gravedad mientras recuperaba el ritmo habitual en su respiración.</p>
<p>Desde que él y Goku se habían enfrentado contra Broly, Vegeta había hecho ciertos cambios en su entrenamiento buscando superar la fuerza y el poder que había demostrado en esa ocasión. Si bien, sabía que se encontraba en un buen nivel, no se iba a conformar pues aquel salvaje Saiyajin le había puesto una buena paliza después de despertar su verdadero poder. Aquello lo frustraba un poco pero también lo motivaba a no bajar la guardia y aumentar la intensidad de su preparación.</p>
<p>El saiyajin salió de la cámara para descubrir que ya había anochecido en la capital del este y que corporación cápsula permanecía sumida en silencio. Vegeta posó la mirada a la altura de la habitación de Trunks, en la de Bra y por último de la suya y de Bulma: las luces estaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que todos dormían.</p>
<p>El príncipe decidió pasar a la cocina por su cena, misma que Bulma siempre le dejaba preparada cuando no cenaba con ellos, cosa que últimamente sucedía mucho ya que se estaba excediendo en el tiempo de su entrenamiento. El príncipe se tomó un tiempo para tomar sus alimentos y después de ello se dirigió a ver a sus hijos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con ellos. Era algo que solía hacer antes de acostarse, sin que ellos o Bulma se dieran cuenta de eso. Primero se asomó en el cuarto de Trunks, quién dormía plácidamente y después en el cuarto contiguo fue a ver a su pequeña princesa la cual soñaba profundamente con un dedo en la boca. Una vez supervisados sus dos hijos, se dirigió a su recámara. La luz estaba apagada pero al acercarse a su cama pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta de Bulma en ella. Con sigilo se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para asearse y relajar sus músculos.</p>
<p>Cuando salió de la regadera se colocó unos pants y se metió a la cama. Sintió a Bulma removerse un poco a sus espaldas y se giró para ver si la había despertado, pero no fue así. La observó dormir por un momento; su semblante estaba tan tranquilo que le costaba creer que cuando estaba despierta tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, aunque admitía que eso le gustaba. Se acercó a ella y depositó un leve beso en su frente, se acomodó en su lugar y se entregó al sueño.</p>
<p>Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Vegeta se despertó de un sobresalto. Entre jadeos se dio cuenta de que había tenido un sueño que se había sentido muy real en donde Broly lo mataba. Vegeta se incorporó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que sudaba frío así que tomó un largo respiro tratando de calmarse. De pronto, se giró para ver a Bulma y descubrió que ella no se encontraba a su lado.</p>
<p>El príncipe se extrañó un poco pero supuso que su mujer había ido a ver a la pequeña Bra para darle pecho o para vigilarla un poco así que decidió esperarla ya que el sueño se le había espantado. Se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón y decidió comenzar a planear el entrenamiento que llevaría a cabo al amanecer. Se encontraba en esa labor cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado treinta minutos y ella no regresaba. Se puso de pie y fue hacia los cuartos de sus hijos pensando que a lo mejor había pasado algo con uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Se asomó en el cuarto de Trunks pero ella no estaba ahí entonces pensó que estaría con la niña pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró a Bra en su cuna. Su siguiente pensamiento fue que a lo mejor aquella noche su mujer sufría de insomnio y que seguramente se había levantado a ver la tele o a trabajar en algo. Se dirigió hacia la sala pero estaba en penumbras, después fue a la cocina y por último al laboratorio de Bulma pero no había rastro de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al príncipe y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, así que optó por localizar el ki de su esposa. La sorpresa de Vegeta fue aún mayor cuando la localizó a kilómetros fuera de la capital del norte.</p>
<p>Estaba totalmente extrañado. Bulma se había escabullido en medio de la noche sin despertarlo, sin decir nada ni dejar rastro y eso sólo indicaba que fuera a donde se dirigiera, no quería ser descubierta. Vegeta se quedó parado en el laboratorio de la científica, analizando qué hacer cuando ciertos pensamientos le llegaron a la mente por arte de magia:</p>
<p>Ha decir verdad, esas últimas semanas ella había actuado de forma extraña y coincidía con que él había estado pasando menos horas con ella y sus hijos debido a que había aumentado su entrenamiento. Recordaba que varios días había encontrado a Trunks y a Bra al cuidado de sus abuelos y al preguntar por su esposa habían dicho que había salido de compras cosa que sí acostumbraba a hacer, pero no tan seguido. En ese momento no le había dado gran importancia porque al final Bulma no había tardado en llegar más que un par de horas. Él no le había preguntado nada y ella tampoco mencionó algo al respecto.</p>
<p>La duda lo asaltó entonces. ¿Y si ese esta ocasión no era la única en la que se había ido durante la noche? ¿Y si, debido a que había aumentado la potencia del entrenamiento su sueño se había hecho tan pesado que nunca se había dado cuenta que su esposa se iba? Trató de recordar las últimas noches durmiendo a su lado, tratando de establecer alguna fecha en la que ese comportamiento hubiera empezado, pero no podía recordar nada ya que había terminado agotado. El corazón le dio un vuelco sorpresivo y a su mente llegó un pensamiento que nunca antes había tenido: ¿Y si ella estaba con alguien más? ¿Y si todo ese tiempo que él había estado entrenando ella lo aprovechaba para verse con otro hombre? Una sensación extraña le invadió el pecho y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el laboratorio. Era increíble que estuviera pensando en eso y tan pronto como había llegado, quiso desecharlo. Jamás había pensado mal de su esposa y no quería hacerlo pero algo le indicaba que las cosas eran muy raras, ella no había actuado de esa forma nunca antes. Vegeta detuvo su andar y pensó un poco en otras razones: ¿qué era lo que haría a su esposa abandonar su casa por la madrugada? ¿Alguna compra loca de emergencia? ¿Un antojo? ¿Una medicina? Lo dudaba, de haber sido el caso lo hubiera despertado y había servicios de comida o farmacias que iban a domicilio las 24 horas del día, no era necesario que ella saliera. A lo mejor había necesitado un tiempo a solas… pero, ¿a las cuatro de la mañana?</p>
<p>Vegeta apretó la mandíbula sin ser consciente. Inevitablemente el pensamiento de que lo engañaba se intensificó y el enojo se fue apoderado de él. Pensó en ir a buscarla pero cuando rastreó su ki de nuevo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba regresando a casa, así que no le vio el caso. Entonces el saiyajin tomó la decisión de esperar a que llegara y de observarla al día siguiente; si volvía a irse ya fuera durante el día o en la noche la seguiría desde que pusiera un pie fuera y así no se perdería de ningún detalle.</p>
<p>Regresó entonces a su alcoba, ansioso tomó asiento en su cama y esperó. No podía dejar de pensar y suponer… ¿En verdad ella estaba con otro? ¿En verdad esa era la única causa de que se ausentara así de repente? Nuevamente trato de pensar en otra cosa que no implicará alguien de por medio, pero cualquier razón le parecía absurda. Nada que no fuera sospechoso la haría dejar su hogar a esas horas.</p>
<p>Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, no lo creía. Él nunca había notado que ella no estuviera a gusto a su lado. ¿Qué razón podía tener ella para preferir a otro? Si bien él no tenía un trabajo como los demás -porque no estaba ni cerca de ser una persona normal- sabía que Bulma no necesitaba dinero y que la cosa no iba por ahí. Admitía que no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo y que solían pelear mucho pero no creía que eso la hubiera añejado de él ¿o si…? Sin querer eso lo llevó a preguntarse qué clase de esposo había sido con ella. Como si se tratase de una película, momentos entre ellos pasaron por su mente y descubrió que en la mayoría de ellos la había tratado mal, le había gritado en cientos de veces y casi siempre respondía en un tono altanero o la humillaba frente a todos. También sabía de sobra que nunca había sido cariñoso con ella… cuando estaban a solas muy pocas veces era él quien se aproximaba, más bien respondía a la cercanía o los estímulos de Bulma que a veces no se medía con sus demostraciones. ¿Y si eso era lo que había pasado por alto? Aunque ella lo había conocido así desde un principio, sabía de su carácter y su forma de ser y aun así lo había aceptado sin reclamarle o pedirle nada ¿sería que a esas alturas se había cansado de él?</p>
<p>Estaba en medio de aquellas dudas cuando sintió a Bulma llegar a casa. Vegeta se metió a la cama y se hizo el dormido, aguardando su entrada. Minutos después, la científica abrió la puerta con sigilo, se sentó en la cama y se arropó para echarse a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.</p>
<p>Al cabo de diez minutos ella ya dormía profundamente y para mala suerte de Vegeta, él no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.</p>
<p>Al día siguiente Vegeta se metió a la cámara de gravedad no sin dejar de checar constantemente el ki de su esposa. Sin embargo ella no había hecho ningún movimiento extraño, pues la sintió en su laboratorio la mayor parte del tiempo cosa que lo ayudó a concentrarse un poco más en su entrenamiento.</p>
<p>Unas cuantas horas después, Vegeta salía de darse una ducha justo como el día anterior. Se acostó junto a su mujer quién se suponía estaba más que en el quinto sueño. La imitó, cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo esperando así el movimiento de ella. Media hora después sintió como Bulma se giraba hacia él y lo examinaba de cerca tratando de comprobar que estuviera dormido. Percibió como ella se salía de la cama y caminaba con sigilo hacia la puerta. Vegeta escuchó como giraba la perilla y luego salía del cuarto. Rápidamente la siguió, dejando una distancia considerable como para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la seguía.</p>
<p>Bulma bajó las escaleras, atravesó la casa y llegó al patio. Ahí en medio se detuvo y tiró una capsula Hoi Poi que al disiparse el humo reveló su nave. La científica echó un vistazo a los alrededores en busca de algún espía y después se subió al vehículo para arrancar. Vegeta esperó unos segundos y después fue detrás de ella. Su enojo comenzó a hacerse palpable, el corazón le latía de prisa y estaba muy nervioso, cosa que lo hacía sentirse aún más molesto. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber con quién se veía ella… necesitaba saber la razones por la boca de Bulma para poder excusarse o desaparecer no sin antes matar a aquel sujeto que se estaba robando a su esposa.</p>
<p>Bulma cruzó la capital del oeste a máxima velocidad. A los edificios y las casas le siguieron paisajes rurales, campo, lagunas, ríos y después el mar. Estuvieron volando así cerca de una hora, hasta que Vegeta se dio cuenta que la nave comenzaba a descender en una isla y Bulma aterrizó con suavidad en medio de una pradera.</p>
<p>— Pero, ¿qué demonios? —se preguntó extrañado Vegeta al ver que no parecía haber rastro de vida humana en ese lugar. Vegeta descendió conservando su distancia. Se colocó detrás de unos arbustos aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, quería seguirla primero con la mirada para ver sus movimientos y después ir detrás de ella. Bulma bajó de su nave. Vegeta se sorprendió al ver que no se había cambiado y vestía su pijama y pantuflas.</p>
<p>Bulma se colgó una mochila al hombro y se adentró al bosque que se alzaba alrededor de la pradera donde había dejado su vehículo. Con sigilo, el príncipe fue a sus espaldas. La caminata duró alrededor de diez minutos cuando a lo lejos distinguió una choza. Habían llegado al destino de su mujer.</p>
<p>La furia se desató en él, el enojo, el miedo, la incertidumbre… los recuerdos de su buena vida con ella, de lo mal que la trató, todo se arremolinó en su mente, presionándolo… aullando el dolor en forma de ira… no quería perderla, no quería que fuera cierto que ella hubiera abandonado su lecho para ver a alguien más durante la noche. No quería que fuera cierto que en la mente y corazón de Bulma hubiera lugar para otro hombre que no fuera él, porque él nunca había pensado en nadie más de esa forma. Podía ser seco y tener su carácter, pero Bulma era la única mujer con la que quería estar. La cabeza le trabajaba al mil, imaginando diferentes escenarios… imaginando a ese hombre…</p>
<p>Vegeta iba a esperar más tiempo para mostrarse ante ella pero su cuerpo se movió reaccionando por sí sólo, apresuró el pasó y la alcanzó antes de que entrara a aquel lugar. Atrapó la muñeca de Bulma con su mano y su mujer pegó un grito y un salto.</p>
<p>— ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué estas…? ¿M-Me estás siguiendo? —la científica abrió sus hermosos ojos azules de par en par, presa del nerviosismo.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —tajó él con su voz y su cara más serias de lo normal. Bulma se dio cuenta de que él estaba inquieto, lo veía en su mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?</p>
<p>— Y-Yo… b-bueno, Vegeta, cálmate, mira… ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?</p>
<p>— Has actuado raro, todos estos días. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero no es así. Estas últimas dos noches has salido de madrugada ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿A quién vienes a ver?</p>
<p>— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Vegeta? —cuestionó Bulma frunciendo las cejas, sin poder entender nada. Vegeta se precipitó hacia ella, acercándose más.</p>
<p>— ¿Quién es él? Dímelo de una buena vez, estoy harto de todo esto…</p>
<p>— No te entiendo —dijo sinceramente ella mirándolo a los ojos sin poder hilar debido a la sorpresa de ser descubierta y de la forma en la que su esposo estaba actuando.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué llevas aquí? —le arrebató la mochila que llevaba y al abrirla se dio cuenta que contenía 6 esferas del dragón y el radar. El desconcierto lo volvió a asaltar—. ¿Para qué estás juntando las esferas?</p>
<p>— Si me seguiste aquí es porque pensaste que algo malo sucedía conmigo ¿verdad? —rió bajito—. No te alarmes, es solo que… ¿recuerdas lo que mencioné hace unas semanas cuando íbamos en busca de las esferas, Goku, Wiss, tú y yo? —Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró—. Veo que nunca me pones atención… dije que yo tenía unas esferas porque esperaba pedirle a Shenlong que me hiciera cinco años más joven —declaró ella con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa triste.</p>
<p>— ¿Esperas que crea esa tontería? ¿Por eso es que has actuado rara, te has ido y no has dicho nada?</p>
<p>— ¿Lo ves? Crees que es tonto, y puede que ese día lo haya dicho hasta con cierto grado de broma porque estaban el señor Wiss y Goku, pero es algo que me afecta —esta vez, el tono triste de ella captó la atención de Vegeta. Ella estaba hablando enserio, era algo que la hacía sentir mal, se le notaba—. Ustedes los saiyajin no envejecen como nosotros los humanos y cada vez me doy mas cuenta de que luzco mayor que tú y me da miedo… —la expresión de Bulma se acongojó, lo que hizo relajar a la suya instintivamente al príncipe— me da miedo de que yo ya no te guste, de que alguien más joven capte tu atención… de que al final del día ya no quieras estar conmigo. Ahora que nació nuestra pequeña, pensé que podía ser una buena idea pedir sólo cinco años menos para que el cambio tampoco fuera tan drástico… no es como que quiera ser una jovencita, sólo quisiera tener la oportunidad de envejecer con mi esposo y que nos viéramos a la par… por eso es que empecé a juntar las esferas en secreto, porque sabía que si te contaba ibas a considerarlo absurdo, te conozco Vegeta y bueno, por eso me he desaparecido aprovechando que entrenabas y que dormías. Ayer localicé la última esfera en esta ubicación pero se me hizo tarde y solo pude ir por una, no quería arriesgarme a llegar más tarde por venir por la última así que lo dejé para hoy. Quería pedir mi deseo mañana… siento haber actuado de esta forma pero sentí que si te decía ibas a burlarte de mí y era mejor que no te dieras cuenta…</p>
<p>— Ya cállate —dijo Vegeta y atrapó a Bulma en un beso que ella jamás esperó pero que correspondió de inmediato. Al separarse ella lo miró con desconcierto—. No necesitas estar rejuveneciendo cada que se te antoja, todo esto es una tontería Bulma —si, al príncipe le parecieron absurdas las razones de su esposa, pero por un momento pensó en ella y en sus temores. Era cierto, ellos envejecían de forma más lenta que los humanos y entendía perfectamente que ella no quisiera verse mayor, entendía que quería gustarle y sabía que no iba a evitar que ella siguiera pidiendo ese tipo de deseos, pero por primera vez en su vida quiso transmitirle seguridad... quería decirle que lo seguía volviendo loco, que la amaba, que le gustaba, pero claro que no lo haría con esas palabras.</p>
<p>— Vegeta, entiende... yo sólo...</p>
<p>— Así estás bien —balbuceó sonrojándose enseguida. Ella lo notó de inmediato. Las mejillas y las orejas de su marido estaban rojas. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reir debido a los nervios—, así me... tu me... ¡Así te ves bien! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y ya vámonos! —exclamó, tomó a Bulma de la mano y la jaló de regreso a la nave.</p>
<hr/>
<p>De vuelta en su cuarto, los dos se metieron a la cama. Después de mucho tiempo, Vegeta no le dio la espalda a su esposa para dormir. El príncipe se volteó y en un gesto de amor -a su forma-, la rodeó entre sus brazos y la acercó a él.</p>
<p>— No me importan los años —susurró pegando su barbilla a la frente de Bulma—. Así que ya duérmete, mañana tengo que entrenar temprano —Bulma sonrió, alzó la cara y encontró los delgados labios de su esposo y lo besó. Después se acurrucó entre su pecho y feliz por sus palabras, se fue quedando dormida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todos!</p>
<p>Primero quiero decirles que tenía escrito esto desde que salió la película de Broly (me inspiré mientras la veía en el cine!), pero la verdad cuando lo temriné como que no me gustó mucho y decidí dejarlo hasta hoy que decidí revisarlo y moverle a algunas cosas.</p>
<p>Me pareció algo gracioso ese diálogo de Bulma, en donde explica que sólo quiere volverse 5 años más joven para que no sea vea tan drástico su cambio y para que nadie la vea raro y le pregunten. Entonces me puse a pensar, por qué razón ella haría eso? Por qué quisiera Bulma, una mujer guapa, sexy, rica e inteligente hacerse 5 años más joven cada que puede? Por su esposo Saiyajijn que envejece mas lento que ella! Y eso se me hizo lindo (claro que tiene un lado de vanidad pero vamos, lo hace por él, para verse guapa para él. Me queda claro que ella sabe el mujerón que es, pero quiere sentirse segura de que su marido la seguirá queriendo y le seguirá gustando) y pues bueno esa idea me llevó a esto. Quizás por el título pensaban otra cosa jejeje, espero que les haya gustado!</p>
<p>Y espero que estén muy bien! Ahora no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera y ahora más porque estudio y trabajo, pero bueno, poco a poco.</p>
<p>Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>